Never Been Normal
by TeenageNeko
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A deep, sad howl echoed through the dark and dreary night. Step by step, a lone teenager trudged through the streets, book bag hanging loosely from his clawed hand. Rain fell from the sky and dribbled down his pale face, kissing and tracing every feature. The teen coughed slightly and shivered, shaking the rain off. Spring had arrived, and that meant spring showers. But these showers weren't like the ones that brought sunlight and flowers. No, they only brought loneliness and grief.

Spring was a dramatic and sudden shift from cold winter days to warm summer nights. The shift brought change, new smells and things to ponder and discover. But the teen wasn't interested in finding something new or uncovering answers. No, he simply wanted to be free… Free of his curse. Free to live his life without the fear of hurting others. He was no stranger to violence, but the thought of injuring one of his friends not of his own will was unbearable. He wanted to always be the one in control.

The rain quickened its fall and upgraded to a downpour, forcing the soaked teen into an alley to seek shelter. After realizing that there was nothing to go under, he left the alley and continued home, despite the horrible weather. "Rain, rain, go away… Come again another day…" He hummed quietly as he hefted his back bag onto his shoulder. The papers would be of no use if they weren't dry. The papers were important. In fact, they were extremely important.

After several hours of hiking and trudging, the teen finally reached his small apartment. He gladly retreated inside and collapsed face-first on the couch, shoes still on his feet. But the warm, dry celebration was cut short by a sharp pain circulating in his lower back. Choosing to try ignoring it, he buried his face deeper into a cushion. The pain flared up angrily, as if it were upset that he had ignored it. "N-no…" The teen shook his head in protest as the pain grew. He knew what was about to happen. And more importantly, he knew he could not stop it. "N-not again, y-you freakin…" He clenched his fists and bit his lip.

Shaking violently, he sat up and gripped his head. "N-not again… You freaking stupid… Effin' stupid pain…" He shook his head and groaned. "G-go away…! Just leave me alone! I never wanted any of this stupid… HWAAAAAAHH!" The pain in his back passed the bearable point, forcing him to bend over and gradually roll onto the floor. His leg, which was kicking uncontrollably, hit the backpack that had been leaned by the couch, knocking it over. The contents spilled onto the floor, and lastly, out rolled a light brown football.

_A/N: After working on this for a while, I finally decided to start posting it! I have over ten thousand words written so far, but I still need to split it up into chapters. It's all a big chunk on my microsoft word! Yesh... And! Why the heck is the Eyeshield 21 manga so freaking hard to find! I went to order the first three but for some reason Barnes and Noble didn't have two or so... I was really surprised. I'll be hitting Ebay soon if I get desperate XD So wish me luck! Thanks for reading the prologue, I hope you'll stick around for the rest! I must warn you though... the later chapters are a little bit disturbing. Long note is long!~Love, TeenageNeko _


	2. Chapter One

"Ugh, effin' stupid night…" Hiruma rubbed one of his eyes drearily, ears drooping and shoulders slouching. Another sleepless night had grazed the teen, farther fueling his dangerous and violent mood. Growling loudly, he slammed his locker shut, ignoring the attention it drew. The fools… The effin' idiots. Just staring at him with surprised expressions. It wasn't like he had never slammed his locker shut before. He did it almost every day.

"Hiruma-san!" The happy cry of his friend, Kurita, rang through the air. The large boy nearly bowled Hiruma over, annoying him even farther.

"Effin' fatty!" bellowed Hiruma, twitching and growling.

"H-Hiruma-san…" Kurita hung his head and pouted. "D-did I do something…?" He stopped and looked at Hiruma with narrowed eyes. "You know Hiruma-san, sleep is an important thing. You won't win any games if you don't get any sleep and then we'll never get to the Christmas Bowl."

Hiruma sighed sadly. "I know, but…I can never sleep…even when I try. I think I have insomnia or something." He stifled a dry laugh. Insomnia indeed. As much he hated lying, he couldn't tell Kurita about the monster he truly was. All Hiruma wanted was a normal life, but with a condition like his that was nearly impossible. It took a lot of blackmailing to keep any witnesses quiet, and if even the smallest word got out, all of his friendships would be ruined.

"And Hiruma-san, you're looking rather rugged today. Did you get stick in the rain again? Your apartment is pretty far away." Kurita was clearly worried; defiantly more about his friend than something like the Christmas Bowl. An event like that was the size of a pebble compared to Hiruma's failing health.

Hiruma cackled at Kurita's concern. The boy had read him like book, turning each page and carefully selecting the right words. "Yes, you fatty, I was stuck in the rain again. It took me a few hours since I missed the bus and had to drop some letters off."

"Oh? Letters? To who?"

To who? Kurita didn't need to need. Hiruma didn't even know himself. So, the blond spun around and walked away from the other boy. "Later," he called over his shoulder. "I'll be skipping practice again, so just tell the manajerk where everything is and help her set it up."

"But where are you going?" cried Kurita, the worry cracking in his voice. Hiruma hadn't been at practice for two weeks. How could Deimon Devil Bats be a team without their quarterback? "You haven't been in so long…!"

"Knock it off Kurita," Hiruma said bluntly, eyes shaded over by his bangs. "I'm just going to see my doctor. You want me to get help don't you? I'll be back soon, so don't sweat it."

"Okay H-Hiruma-san…" Kurita nodded sadly and trudged to his next class. Mamori wasn't going to be too happy…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What! He's skipping again!"

"Y-yes… He said that he's going to go and see his doctor."

"Doctor?" Mamori quit grumbling and opened her mouth slightly. Doctor…? What for? Was Hiruma sick? Was that reason for his absence? She shook her head and gave a nod in Kurita's direction. "Continue!"

Kurita fumbled with his hands clumsily. "Well, he didn't look that good and was in a foul mood again… He told me that he thinks he had insomnia. I'm worried about him… It can't just be insomnia. It has to be more! The skipping practice, the growling…"

"…the bags under his eyes, the moodiness…" Mamori frowned. "That's a tricky case. Has anything like this happened before?"

"Not that I can remember," sighed Kurita. "Hiruma-san has always been healthy, but now he's not sleeping or eating properly…"

Mamori thought carefully. He wasn't eating or sleeping right and was moody and rugged all the time… The symptoms didn't match any cold or flu she had ever heard of. Was it a disease maybe? No. But at least he had gone to see a doctor. The weary quarterback needed help, not just from friends, but from everyone who could offer a hand. Abandoning her worries and smiling lightly, Mamori looked at Kurita hopefully. "Everything will turn out okay! Hiruma's seeking help on his own, so we have nothing to worry about! We better just…take good care of the team and make sure that we're ready for his return!"

Kurita's expression lifted and he exclaimed happily. "Thank you Mamori-chan, I really should trust Hiruma-kun more! But it is hard you know, considering…hmmm…" He laughed cheerfully and pointed to the shed. "Let's go get everything set up! It's like you said! We have to be read for his return!"

_A/N: Sorry about the short chater! Like I said, this is a whole chunk on my Microsoft Word...so I had to awkwardly split them up into chapters! *dies* Hiruma is fun, but hard to write. This whole story has been fun, but hard to write. Also, I bought two volumes of Eyeshield 21 at a bookstore. Twenty-eight and twenty-nice. Whee. I'll upload the next is a week or so. I don't own Eyeshield 21.~Love, TeenageNeko._


	3. Chapter Two

"Mr. Yoichi, the doctor is ready. He has sent a nurse to accompany you to his office"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it."

Hiruma stood up and looked at his watch. It was time for his appointment. It was time to be poked and prodded by one of the men he absolutely despised. Effin' old man. Just snickering and poking and eyeing those girls of his. Hiruma hated people like that. He really did.

"Mr. Yoichi?"

Hiruma looked at the nurse sent for him. It was the same as always. A busty redhead covered in freckles and dressed in a short skirt and high-heels. The blond rose, glaring at the nurse and snapping at his gum.

"You are Mr. Yoichi?"

"Yeah," growled Hiruma. Was the nurse stupid? How many blond, pointy-eared quarterbacks were there? Groaning slightly, he heaved his bag up and swung it over his shoulder. It was defiantly not being left somewhere shady.

"Follow me, the doctor has your shots lined up and is waiting for you." The redhead spoke like some sort of brainwashed robot. Her moves were stiff and proper, and her chin was held high, as if she thought she was better than him.

Hiruma snorted quietly and laughed. She kind of looked ridiculous. Red hair pulled back in a puffy ponytail, a too-small-for-her tank top, and creaky heels. Maybe she was some sort of robot. Maybe she had joined with a mind, and lost it over the years. Just maybe. That made Hiruma wonder how he would turn out in the end.

"Here we are."

Hiruma gulped and stepped through the door. There in front of him, holding a hand up high for him to see was Dr. Adolf

"Dead pup," croaked the doctor. "Come here…"

Hiruma slowly walked towards the doctor and knelt down by his chair. "Hello," he said huskily. "Effin' old man…" He merely muttered the last part, not wanting to anger the doctor.

"Ah, Yoichi, schön dich zu sehen…" Adolf chuckled slightly and motioned for Hiruma to set his bag down. "Good boy… Now please take off your shirt and come over here, my eyes are quite tired today and I'm feeling very drowsy."

Hiruma peeled his shirt and under-shirt off, showing his bare torso. Dumping the clothes on the floor, he gazed at the doctor and half-growled. "There, now what?"

"Go sit down and I'll be right there," sang the doctor, leaving the room to fetch his glasses.

Hiruma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a phone. "Signal blocked… as always." In a swift motion, he pulled a stick of gum and shoved it in his mouth. He put his phone away and chewed slowly. It tasted better there for some reason. Maybe because it was the only happiness he'd get out of the evening. Yeah, that was it for sure.

"I'm back, now straighten up and let me check you out." Adolf looked Hiruma over carefully, scolding him once or twice for a cut and scrape that he carelessly allowed to mark his body. After all, he was valuable material.

"Now, let's take a look at your teeth… Eroffnen, open up."

Hiruma opened his mouth and let his tongue roll out. Adolf let out a cry of delight and said several things in German. Hiruma's mouth was a mystery to him. Perfectly shaped canines and a long tongue. It was brutal to some, but beautiful to him.

"Ah, Hiruma… They're looking as beautiful as ever! Prachtig! Ausgezichnet! And so sharp, hehe… Ow!" Adolf pricked his finger on one of the top teeth. "Hm, they seem to just grow and grow and get sharper and sharper. How good is your bite?"

"My bite? It's not like I practice biting things. I'm a quarterback not a rapid dog." Hiruma couldn't stop himself from letting out just one sarcastic remark. Besides, if the effin' weirdo old man liked teeth so much, why didn't he just go be a dentist?

"Well you should," remarked Adolf. "You could probably break someone's arm with those jaws… Oh… And your ears… Still the same… Wie immer…" He sighed sadly. "Oh well, all done."

Hiruma put his clothing back on as Dr. Adolf prepared his shots. He didn't know what half of the shots were. But they had to be important. The only ones he knew were…dog shots. A shot for fleas. A shot for rabies. It was embarrassing. He watched as the doctor lowered the needle and placed the tip on his shoulder. It trailed down and stopped midway on his upper arm, then drove in. Hiruma grunted and eyed Adolf furiously. Normally he would get a warning before a shot. But apparently, the doctor wasn't feeling generous today.

Adolf pulled the needle out and inserted another; this time in Hiruma's other arm. Hiruma responded by growling and digging his nails into the chair he was sitting on. Strike two; he got no warning again. Strike three, again! No, that was a baseball term…

"Ah, Yoichi boy… We're all finished now. " Dr. Adolf pushed his glasses up and smirked. "I look forward to next week. Try to get some sleep and don't stay out in the rain to long."

"Yeah, I know." Hiruma left the room, breaking the tension. Until…

"Oh! And do try those teeth out for me. I'd like to see what they're capable of!"

"Alright, you friggin' old man," Hiruma growled through gritted teeth. He began to wonder just what was in the shots… If it were his choice, he wouldn't go near that twisted hospital, but his stepdad was paying for his apartment and the only requirement was that he listen to his doctors. Some stepdad he was…taking part in the destruction of his own son's humanity, and feeding the wolf.

_I'd love just one day to myself_, Hiruma thought wearily. _Just one day to practice on the field or sleep in or whatever. Or maybe just one week to get back in gear with the team. Somehow, I just know hardly anything gets done there without me. The manajerk is such a softie. _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sena-kun! Just one more lap! You can make it!" Mamori waved her clipboard wildly and cheered the runner on. "Come on! Hiruma would say the same thing!"

Sena nodded and quickened his pace. With Mamori in charge, he had gotten out of his usual fifty laps. But with just a measly twenty he couldn't help but wonder if the lower amount of laps would cause him to slacken during a game… "Waaaaaaaaaaah!" His lost his footing and soared into a nearby bush.

"Disappointment, MAX!"

"Sena-kun!"

"Again…? Oh, Sena…"

_A/N: I'm such a noob. The Eyeshield 21 volumes I ordered were used and one of them has a tear on the cover *cries* Oh well, I'll live. I just hope it hasn't been written in. Well, since there really isn't anyone reading this I'm not going to add translations for the german Adolf used. Have a nice day, chapter three will be up in a week. _


	4. Chapter Three

_Just a little farther,_ thought Hiruma. _Just a little longer… _

Something was wrong. He wasn't supposed to change in the daytime. Heck, he wasn't supposed to change more than once a week. So what the heck was happening now!

Hiruma cursed under his breath, eyes squeezing shut. The world around him began to spin as the pain grew. Why there? In the middle of a crowded subway of all places? He limped to the side, bumping into a few passing folk and receiving the middle finger more than once. _Darn it… Effin' freakin' change happing right here… _

His condition was dropping and he would only be able to hold it off for a few more minutes. As much as he hated to admit, he really needed a miracle. "Ah…" He seated himself on a bench and drew his knees to his chest. Slowly rocking back-and-forth, his low growl was muffled slightly through his legs. Why there…? Why…? His eyes closed and his body grew tense. It was about to happen. He was going to change in the middle of an effin' subway.

"Kid, wake up!" A woman's voice. She sounded urgent and slightly worried. Was there fear in her voice? No…? Yes…? No, there wasn't any. Just worry…

Hiruma felt his ear flick as her cries grew louder. She really wanted him to get up… But why? Oh, the change. He clumsily rose to his feet and wobbled over to the sound. His eyes opened halfway and he saw the blurry shape of a female, holding some sort of bag…

"Come on! Let's go to my car!" She grabbed Hiruma's arm and began to lead him out of the station.

Hiruma simply nodded and tried to follow. But, his whole body was numb so the best he could do was to at least trust the woman to get him away from the crowd. _But… Why is she helping me? I don't remember ever hearing a voice that hers before. So who is she…? _Hiruma let his thoughts run on to distract himself from the pain. But as it grew, it began all he could think of. _Stop… Ugh, effin' stop it… Not again, not here! No…_

"Alright, in here!"

Hiruma felt himself be boosted up. Realizing that he was too heavy for the woman to lift, he bit through the pain and crawled into whatever she meant to stick him in. Oh… It was a car. Her car, perhaps.

"Okay, we're away from any crowds and just in case, the windows are tinted. You can change in here and I'll just…drive, I guess. My house?"

"O-okay," Hiruma managed to get through his gritted teeth. It was safe now. So, he let his guard down, thus beginning the change.

Every muscle in his body burned. Every bone ached and every single part of his body felt like it was on fire. Hiruma clawed at the seat while whimpering. It always started in the back and worked its way up front. His feet then his legs then his…

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Effin' change. Hiruma couldn't help but scream. As the bones in his body broke and reformed, the muscles and pretty much every other part did the same. They dissolved or snapped, then grew back in different positions. And the worst part was that someone was with him while it was happening. That had always been one of his biggest fears. That someone would have to witness the horrifying transformation he had to go through once a week. But the change he was currently going through was his second… Was there something in one of the shots that had triggered an early change?

A loud pop broke his thoughts. It was his spine. How lovely…

Hiruma's entire face began to sting. Even though it hurt like heck, it was sign that he was almost finished. So it was good and bad. But mostly bad. Yeah it was bad…but it was almost finished. _Almost…there… _

Done.

Hiruma gasped for air, eyes widening. The transformation had literally knocked the breath out of him. As much as he hated the way he was at the moment, he couldn't help but feel just a little happy. He had gotten through it again. How many times had he changed? Countless times, and each time was more painful than the last. But every time he did make it through. So he had that to be…thankful for.

"Hey… You okay back there..?" It was the woman. Darn it.

Hiruma covered his face with his hands. He was glad that she had saved him and all, but now he was stuck with her. In his wolf form of all things. _Okay, happy thoughts… Happy thoughts… _

He thought about Kurita. His friend. Kurita had been worried about him earlier. Worried about his sleep and diet and health and life… _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts…_ He thought about the team. The Deimon Devil Bats. His American football team. His amazingly talented American football team. He thought about the players… Kurita, Mamori, Monta, Sena... No, Eyeshield 21…

The sides of Hiruma's mouth spread up into a smirk. His team. And Sena… Eyeshield 21…

But the more he thought, the more he began to miss those things. His friends, his sport, his life… Nothing was in his control anymore. It was all just...spread out everywhere. _Happy thoughts…_

His guns, his rifles and such… He felt so energized when he fired them. They were a part of him. And his dog… The devil hound… He missed it all. _Happy thoughts… Happy…thoughts…_

But after all that, there was nothing left to think of.

All Hiruma wanted was his old life back. Was that really too much to ask for?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

"HEY!"

Hiruma's eyes flew open. Where was he? What was going on? Oh… In front of him stood his rescuer, a tall woman with red hair and an insecure smile.

"Are you okay…? You fell asleep after your change…"

Hiruma merely looked at her. Something about her was familiar. Like, he had seen her before once or twice. But where…?

"C-can you not speak? I could go get some paper and we could communicate through notes."

"I'm not stupid," Hiruma said gruffly, hair standing straight up in offense. Whoever the woman was, she knew about his secret and that alone could either make her a friend or a foe. "Okay, first of all, how did you know I was about change? Second of all, why did you help me? And third of all, who the effin' heck are you?" He growled slightly, ears drawn back and eyes narrowed.

"I…" The woman clamped her mouth shut.

"What? Are _you_ the stupid one or something?" Hiruma asked mockingly. "At least answer one! Normal people wouldn't just look at a person and think 'oh, they must be a werewolf' and go help them! They wouldn't do effin' anything! They would just go away and…!"

"Jessie Adolf."

"Huh?"

"My name is Jessie Adams Adolf. My father is Peter Adolf, worker and researcher at a local hospital you know quite well, Hiruma Yoichi." The meek look in her eyes faded and was replaced by a stern one. "I simply saved you because I wanted to…not because I had to or anything, so you sir should be grateful to me." She smirked at Hiruma's surprised face and stuck her tongue out. "Jessie Adolf, wildlife researcher and photographer, at your service or dismay, whatever you go and choose, Yoichi-_chan_."

Hiruma blinked. He had not quite expected all that…and in just a few sentences. While she had saved him…she was the daughter of the man who did it to him. It took some thinking, but it all clicked. "You saved me to make up for what your dads been doing to me."

"W-what!" Jessie shrieked. "It's nothing like that! I saw you as a beautiful creature in danger so I had to save you!"

"A beautiful creature huh? More like a horrible animal." Hiruma looked down at his clawed feet. His eyes watered slightly, not from sadness, but from anger. "I never wanted any of this. I wanted to grow up like a normal teenager. I had friends and an actual life. But recently… I've had to give them up just for your father's stupid research. Right now, if none of this had happened, I'd be with my friends practicing on a field instead of effin' suffering in this effin' ugly form…" He laughed dryly. "Your father is a real a-hole, you know."

"Shut-up!" yelled Jessie, fists raised. "My father does as he sees right, and that's good enough for me! My father wants to save humanity…"

"Really?" asked Hiruma. "He wants to save humanity? Well then, he really has started out well…by stealing someone's own friggin' humanity!" He growled and wrinkled his nose up slightly. "That really is a great start! A real great start…" His voice trailed off.

Jessie bit her lip and glared at Hiruma. Her expression wasn't angry, but it was defiantly not happy. It was sad—sad and full of pity. She gulped, eyes shutting momentarily before she placed a hand between Hiruma's ears. Her lips tugged up into a smiled and she pet him gently. "You know… It's not as bad as you think. You keep saying that you're a horrible beast, but I think…" She sniffed. "I think you look simply beautiful…Hiruma-_kun_."

The anger disappeared from Hiruma's wider-than-usual eyes. His mouth opened halfway, but he was lost for words. "I… I… I think… I…"

Jessie stifled a laugh and flicked the top of his nose playfully. "No need to speak! Let's go inside before we cause too much commotion! My neighbors think I'm a college student with a knack for photography rather than a full blown out researcher and, ah… I'd prefer it to stay that way!"

Hiruma nodded and followed her quietly. He wasn't really that upset anymore, but he was now very confused. This woman saved him, treated him kindly, and offered him a place to stay…but she also tells him that her father, a mad scientist-like doctor, is trying to save humanity and he, a once normal high school student, might be the start of it. It was more than fishy… And since when did humanity need any saving?

"Hey you over there."

Hiruma looked at Jessie with a perplexed expression on his face. But instead of asking why, she burst out laughing. Such an expression looked silly on such a wolfish face. Honestly, Hiruma didn't even blame her. No matter what was said…he knew he looked outright ridiculous.

_A/N: Hmmmm... Was that okay? I think I did pretty good! And I might be ordering more Eyeshield 21. Yeah, I buy a lot of manga. I bought the first volume of Bakuman last night lololololol. Thanks for all the help! And, the next chappie will be up in a while. Yes. Please review!~Love, TeenageNeko._


	5. Chapter Four

"_Hiruma-san!"_

"_Mr. Yoichi!"_

"_Dead pup!"_

"_Yoichi-chan!"_

_There were all there; hands extended towards him, a lost puppy. Hiruma's gaze went from each hand to the next. He saw Kurita's hand, Sena's hand, Mamori's hand, Jessie's hand, and even the doctor's hand. Each one offered something but also carried a consequence. Hiruma pointed to Kurita. _

"_Aye, you effin' fatty! What do you have?"_

"_Hiruma-san!" Kurita exclaimed. "Here I have your past memories and experiences! Take my hand and you'll relive the days before entering Deimon High! But…the consequence is all the regrets and grudges from your childhood." _

"_Okay," Hiruma said slowly. "Sena, what do you have?"_

_Sena stepped forward and smiled. "I have the memories and days from the day I joined Deimon up until now! Take my hand and you'll relive the real birth of the team! But…the consequence is all worries that came along with it."_

"_Aye…" Hiruma frowned. "Yo, manajerk, what do you have?"_

"_I have your humanity and days as a full-fledged human being. Take my hand and you'll never journey out into your painful transformations again!" She looked down at her feet. "But…the consequence is that you'll be bound to this earth as a pitiful, helpless being."_

_Hiruma sighed. "Jessie, what do you have?"_

"_I have your future as a werewolf! Take my hand and I'll cut the ropes that keep you bound to this world! But…the consequence is that you won't be able to live in harmony with the humans…much less live peacefully." She tried to smiled, but somehow it just wouldn't go._

"_You, effin' old man…" Hiruma narrowed his eyes. "What do you hold?"_

_Adolf grinned and pushed his glasses up. "I have your past as a werewolf, as well as your present. Take my hand and I'll take you to the top! But…the consequence is that you'll always be in pain."_

_Hiruma watched as they faded, one by one. He dropped to his knees, shaking violently. "No… None of that! I don't want any of that! What do I want…?" _

_Suddenly, another figure appeared. It was…himself._

"_Oi," his copy said with a grin, raising a pistol. "You effin' elf, stand up and look me in the eye!"_

_Hiruma merely nodded and jumped to his feet. "You're me… and w-what do you have?" He watched himself stroke his chin comically and chuckle. "Answer me! What do you carry with you!"_

_His copy smirked. "I have, no… I am…your future. I am your past, present, and your future as well. I am your life as a werewolf and your humanity… I am the future of you and the team…" The copy reached out and grabbed Hiruma by his shoulders. "Take both of my hands and we'll find out what happens together! The only consequence is uncertainty and walking onto unfamiliar ground!" He cackled devilishly. "Keke, think you can handle it, you friggin' little coward?"_

_Hiruma reached out and grabbed the copies hands. "Yeah, in fact, I'll blow it up."_

"_Good, then I'll be going…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiruma's eyes snapped open.

"What the…?" He yawned, swaying back-and-forth as he sat up. "Ugh…" His head was pounding and his entire body was sore. But why was he sore? Oh, right… it was one of the side effects of the change. _Stupid change… And why is it so cold in here…? Oh, friggin' crap!_

He was naked. Wonderful.

"Uh, lady… Jessie… G-get me a towel or something…"

"Can I get a please?"

"No," Hiruma said bluntly, face beginning to turn red. _Effin' girl, I'm freezing here! Wha, huh? _He starred dumbly at the clothes dropped at his feet. "These are…" He eyed Jessie suspiciously. "Where'd you get these?" They where his own clothes.

Jessie smiled, toying with her hair. "Well, I thought this might come up…judging by the shredded clothes in my backseat… So, I went to your apartment and picked them up for you. Don't I get a thank you?"

"You friggin' kidding me?" growled Hiruma. "You broke into my house."

Jessie chuckled playfully. "Technically I didn't break in… There was a key in your bag so I took that. But, I didn't even have to use it." She coughed awkwardly. "Hm, you left your door unlocked." She blushed. "Cough, hazard, cough."

Hiruma scowled. "Oi, you went through my bag too? What else did you take?" The thought of someone going through his stuff—without permission—was horrible. And to think that she just went over to his house and walked casually into his room and looked around until she found some clothes… Horrible.

"Well, are you going to put them on or not? You must feel a draft." She turned her back to him. "I'm not looking, go ahead and get dressed."

Hiruma huffed, jumping to his feet. It felt good to be clothed once again, rather than running around with nothing but fur covering his…parts. He was grateful that she had thought of bringing him something to wear, but that didn't erase the fact that she had trespassed on his territory.

"My, my," laughed Jessie. "You seem to be growling at me."

Hiruma glared at her viciously. "I didn't tell you to look." She was really beginning to get on his nerves. _Ugh,_ he thought, nose wrinkling up slightly.

Jessie stopped laughing and looked at him with a more serious expression. "I'm aware of your transformation schedule, Yoichi-kun. My father wants to see you right away. He doesn't know what caused you to change in such a situation."

Hiruma nodded, stretching his arms out carefully. "Do I have a choice? No, I don't." He looked at Jessie. "Alright, let's go. 'Might as well get something accomplished since I slept half the day away." _But it was nice… after so many sleepless nights. _

"Are you sure?" asked Jessie. "You don't want anything to eat first? It is around dinner time, you know."

"Naw, I'll enjoy my food more if I don't have to be prodded afterwards," Hiruma snorted, fully intending to offend her.

Rather than taking offence, Jessie just shrugged. "Sure, whatever," she said solemnly. "It was your choice." She picked up her purse and pointed to the door. "Come on, let's go now. Father has more patients than just you." She gave a forced laugh. "You should feel honored that he decided to look into _your_ problem on _his _own break."

"Oh I feel like an effin' king!" Hiruma exclaimed sarcastically, following her out the door.

It was such an amazing day.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Dead pup, what seems to be the problem?"

Hiruma groaned while slowly rubbing his eyes. "Well, you already know since your little girl told you, so what do you think the problem is?" He spat the last line out. To him, it was pretty obvious that they had known he would change. They just had to know. _Stupid effin' old man…_ Hiruma gritted his teeth together.

"Hm, as far as I know, your body clock is oddly set. You rarely sleep because you change at night, so…" Dr. Adolf chuckled. "Aye, aye, perhaps you slept better the day before and reset your body clock. But, since your schedule changes every time, it doesn't know what to work on. So…" He smirked and pushed his glasses up. "…you're now changing at random."

"Ch-changing at random," repeated the shocked Hiruma. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists tightly. "N-no…" He looked up at Adolf and exclaimed in an upset and angry voice: "This has to be a lie!"

Dr. Adolf shook his head sadly. "Sorry, dead pup…it's the truth. I wish it wasn't like this, but there's nothing I can do. But…" he smiled. "…you can do something about it by setting up a better sleep schedule, and then, maybe, you body will pick a solid, exact time to transform, and you won't have to worry!"

"Ugh, you make it sound so freaking easy," moaned Hiruma, messaging his temples. "You have to factor in the fact that I have to go to school and work, and… something like that just wouldn't work for me!"

Adolf narrowed his eyes. "Well then, you'll have to make it work. Or you might find yourself in a situation."

"You…" Hiruma dug his nails into his leg and ground his teeth together. _This can't be happening… I want my life back!_ His nails dug in deeper. _I want my life back… I… _Then he spotted a file sitting on the doctor's desk. The file had Hiruma's name and picture printed on it and, man, was it a thick file. Hiruma's eyes widened. The doctor was keeping a file on him. He was observing…and taking notes!

_I've got to get that file_, Hiruma thought eagerly, squirming in his chair. _With that file I'll learn everything they've been hiding about my condition!_

"Hiruma-kun?"

Jessie frowned. "Is something wrong? You seem…distant at the moment."

"Oh, uh, nothing's wrong." Hiruma looked away quickly, trying to avoid eye contact. _She's on to me… _

"No, something does seem up," Adolf said cheerily. "Why don't you tell us, dead pup!"

Hiruma looked down at his feet and gulped. _They both…are on to me… They both know that I'm planning to take that file. They… don't want me to know the truth._ He sat back up and gazed at the adults with half-closed eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I saw a bird out of the window." His voice sang out smoothly, pleasant and deceiving.

"Very well," sighed Adolf.

"Alright then, Hiruma-kun," smiled Jessie.

Hiruma glanced at the file once more and sighed. "Yeah, yeah, it's alright…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sena-kun!"

"_Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!"_ Sena scrambled behind a bush, chattering comically. Mamori was after him. She was after him and her intentions were bad. She intended to take him to the doctor for a check-up.

Sena hated just about everything about going to the doctor. It was always loud and crowded, no matter what time you went. The nurses there were nothing but eye-candy and had horrible people skills. And to add onto those, they were also very, _very_ slow. Also, he hated getting shots. Flu shots, cold shots, you name it. He knew them all and hated each one equally, no matter how important or painless. The thought of a needle poking into him did more than just unnerve him, it terrified him!

Sena screeched as Mamori grabbed his tie and drug him out of the bush.

"Sena-kun, we're already late! Please don't make us run behind any longer!" She put on a smile and hugged him tenderly. "And please don't make this too hard for me! I hate seeing you so scared! But…your health is important to me, Sena."

Sena nodded, sighing and taking her hand. "Yeah… Let's…get this over with. I-I'm getting a bad feeling in my stomach!" He bit his lip.

Mamori tapped him lightly on the head. "It's probably just today's lunch! You have a weak digestive system, and bladder, so the greasy food must be whats causing it!" She gave a nod.

Sena hung his hand and chose not to reply. Not because he was annoyed or anything, but because he had nothing to say.

_A/N: So...Jessie is very over-done. Luckily, her role is almost over. I've been rereading this and I'm not too happy with how it's going and such. On my Microsoft Word, the word count for this is over ten thousand, so I've just been uploading chapters that were pre-written. I think before add the next chapter I'm going to edit some things and such, because I don't want to lose the very few readers this has. For some reason, I'm very weak when it comes to writing for Eyeshield 21. Oh well, thanks for all the critique.~LOVE, TeenageNeko. _


	6. Chapter Five: Special

Just so you know, this is a special chapter sort of parodying the Wizard of Oz...

"_Oi? Effin' chibi? Oi? Wake the heck up you friggin' chibi!" _

_Sena's eyes slowly opened. He blinked, his mouth opened and closed slowly as he gasped for air. With a grunt, he pulled himself up and looked around. "W-where…am I?" _

_It was clear that he wasn't in Deimon anymore. Rather, he seemed to be in a strange, foreign, and slightly mystical land. Pretty weird, right?_

"_Very weird, "whispered Sena, agreeing with himself. A loud voice made him jump._

"_Hey, you little thing there… Do you know what you've done?"_

_Sena nearly screamed. "H-HIRUMA-SAN! Wait… You can't be Hiruma-san… He wasn't…"_

"_An ugly beast?" asked the being, who was kneeling at Sena's side. "No, he used to look a lot different. But that was before you squashed the old wizards Adolf's pet! So now, I've been chosen to replace him!" _

"_Wait… So you are Hiruma-san?"_

"_YES! I am Hiruma! No get up!"_

_You certainly sound like him, thought Sena, standing to his feet. He looked up at the sky, which was a bright blue color. The grass was perfectly grass and the trees were beautiful. It looked almost perfect. "So… Just where is this place…?"_

"_Oi? Well, the place we're in now is called Chibi-land, the place that all the short people- I mean chibi's live. We need to go see the Mamori, the good manager of the west."_

"_Mamori-neechan is here?" asked Sena. "Then… Are Monta and Kurita-san here as well?"_

"_I don't know any Kurita and I don't know any Monta, maybe they live in a different town." Hiruma huffed, deep in thought. "Now, I don't know the good manager lives, but if we're lucky she might be fooling around here somewhere…" _

_Sena nodded, beginning to stare at Hiruma's changed form. The quarterback's face and head were completely wolfish, complete with a muzzle, ears, and a wet nose. His torso was boney, not even carrying the hint of any muscle, and his arms were about the same…bony. His legs were noticeably shorter, his height coming from his digitigrade feet, which was tipped with sharp claws. A large, bushy tail was attached to his lower back, creating a strange imbalance with his skinny form. The only Hiruma-like traits remaining were narrowed eyes, the color of his fur (a light blond), and a sharp tone of voice._

_Sena gulped, remembering how angry Hiruma had looked when he had first woken up. Was it his fault..? Maybe it was… Sena shook his head. No, it couldn't be. Just how could he have squished a creature like what Hiruma had changed into? He looked over his shoulder and froze. _

_Several feet away from them was a hotdog stand, and underneath Sena could make out black fur. _

_Hiruma noticed Sena's shock. "Oi, oi, you stopped shrimp. Come along, I heard you and the good manager are friends. Don't you want to see her?" _

"_Y-yes!" exclaimed Sena, picking his pace back up. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure why…"_

"…_a hotdog stand fell from the sky? I don't either. But you were on it, so you should know why, you effin' chibi."_

"_Me? But I don't know anything…" Sena bit his lip and looked down at his feet. I don't own a hotdog stand, so how was on one? Was I clinging to the top of the umbrella?_

_Hiruma stopped walking. "Hey, you…there she is…the good manager…"_

_Sena's jaw dropped. _

_It was Mamori, alright. But she was wearing the frilliest dress Sena had ever seen, complete with high heels, a tiara, and a long magic wand. _

"_She is something weird, isn't she?" Hiruma asked bluntly. "All that get-up just to grant wishes."_

"_Granting wishes! I thought you said she was a manager!" yelled Sena, feeling more confused than ever. _

"_She is a manager. A manager of wishes." Hiruma grabbed Sena's arm and drug him over to the twirling Mamori, who appeared to be singing to two other chibi's. _

_Hiruma let go of Sena's arm and pulled a megaphone out of seemingly nowhere. "OI, EFFIN' MANAGER, WE ARE IN NEED OF YOUR SURVICES~!"_

_Sena plugged his ears and as Hiruma continued to yell through the megaphone. One thing's for sure… This world is more normal than the world I left, Sena thought with a frown. _

_Mamori noticed Hiruma's shouting and dove down to consult the bellowing wolf. "Hiruma! Didn't I tell you not to mess with any wishes I was granting! Those poor little chibi's just wanted a simple song as their wish! How dare you make me miss a note!"_

"_Sorry to cut your ranting, but this little effin' chibi has something he wants to fix…" Hiruma held Sena up by his feet. "Go on Sena, tell the kind witch." _

"_First of all, I am not a witch, I am a fairy! Second of all, hey he looks familiar…" Mamori looked Sena over carefully. "Yes, he really does look familiar… It' almost like we've met before somewhere…maybe in another world…"_

_Sena gasped with joy. Was Mamori beginning to remember!_

"_Hey now," Hiruma said sharply, butting back into the conversation. "Why don't you just grant his little wish…"_

"_Oh, his wish! Why, of course!" Mamori motioned for Hiruma to drop Sena, and twirled her wand happily. "Granting wishes is what I'm here for!" _

_Sena gulped, looking at Hiruma and Mamori. "I…" He looked back at Hiruma, whose expression said: "YOU BETTER TELL HER TO CHANGE ME BACK!" Then to Mamori, whose face said: "Now, now, tell me everything…"_

_He gulped. Sorry Hiruma, but… "I WANNA GO HOME!"_

_Both Hiruma and Mamori shrieked in surprise. _

"_Home! HOME!" Hiruma shook with rage. "You're the one that made me like this! You should be the one to fix it!" _

"_Indeed," nodded Mamori. "And I've never heard of this 'home' place. Maybe Vegas?"_

"_No!" Sena gasped, shaking his head quickly. "Home is Deimon! Deimon!"_

_Mamori frowned. "I'm afraid I can't grant such a big wish, Sena-kun…" she looked at Hiruma. "And Hiruma-san… I have no idea why you look like that, but I couldn't grant that wish either… I can only grant smaller wishes… But there is someone who can help you!"_

_Sena smiled. "Good, then who is it?"_

_Hiruma sighed. "Not this again…"_

_Mamori struck a dramatic pose, voice singing loudly. "The only one who can help you is the greatest manager of all! He lives inside of you! You must want the wish badly enough so that the manager inside you will grant it~!"_

"_Oh wow…" Sena hung his head. "I don't think I could do some like that…"_

"_Well, of course you can!" Mamori grinned. "Just think 'I want to go home' as hard as you can!" _

"_Okay! I'll try!" Sena squeezed his eyes shut. I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I-_

"_Hey, what about me!" yelled Hiruma. _

_Mamori laughed. "Now, now, I can only tell you what I told Sena. If you want to change back into your human form so badly, you will certainly be able to grant that wish yourself! For we all have magic within ourselves!" She sighed. "Now, now, I have to finish granting the two little chibi's wish… Do not interrupt me this time!" _

_Hiruma nodded as she left. "Yeah, yeah, I get it… Oi, effin' chibi, maybe we should try something el… Oi? OI! EFFIN' CHIBI, WHERE DID YOU RUN OFF TO!"_

_Sena was still thinking 'I want to go home' when his feet suddenly hit something hard. That's weird… I thought I was in… _

"Grass?"

Sena blinked. "I'm home? I really did grant my own wish? I did it… I did it! I GRANTED MY OWN WISH WITH THE MANAGER WITHIN! Yes! Yes! YES! Oi, what?"

He was in his boxers…lying on the floor. It had just been a dream

"A dream?" he asked himself. "It was all a dream? Oh, I… Oh…" He sighed. "There is no magic, what was I thinking?" He stood up and leaned over his bed. With an even larger sigh, he began to remake it carefully. "Oi, maybe I shouldn't even come home… I hate the doctor's…"

_A/N: Well, now... I wanted to type something kind of funny and needed to add a description of Hiruma's werewolf form, so this was written. I have to go eat something know, so I'll just upload a real chapter a little later. Thanks for all the critique!~LOVE, TeenageNeko. _


	7. Chapter Six

"Hi, ho, Sena-kun! We're here!"

Mamori smiled sweetly and led Sena through the door. She kept her arm wrapped tightly around him not meaning to let go anytime soon.

"M-Mamori-nee-chan," Sena said suddenly as they sat down. "Do you think this is the same hospital Hiruma-san goes to?" He thought carefully.

Mamori nodded. "It must be! After all, this is one of Deimons only hospitals! And it's the closest. So, most likely yes!"

"Oh…" Sena played with his fingers carefully, eyes wondering around the waiting room. "Then maybe we'll see him here…today…"

Mamori frowned. "I don't know...Sena-kun. Kurita said he went on Tuesday. I don't think he's be coming back just yet." But maybe they would see him. Mamori sighed, toying with her short hair and looking Sena over. The boy was healthy, but as the team manager and his part-time caretaker, she had to make she even the smallest cold was taken care of.

"Mamori-nee-chan…" Sena closed his eyes and leaned back. "What do you think is happening to Hiruma?"

Mamori ruffled Sena's hair gently. "Nothing you need to worry about, it's probably just the flu or something like that."

"Are you sure?"

"S-Sena-kun…?"

Mamori stared at Sena with shock written all over her face. The boy was glaring at her with narrowed eyes and tight frown. What was he looking at…? Mamori lowered her hands into her lap and blinked. "I…" She sniffed. "Sena, Hiruma is very sick."

Sena's eyes widened. "He's s-sick?"

"Yes." Mamori nodded sadly. "Kurita and I don't quite know whats going on with him, but we know something's not right and…"

"And what?"

Mamori looked at Sena with tears running down her face. "He sent a message to Kurita telling him that he won't be coming to school anymore."

"Sena Kobayakawa, the doctor is just about ready."

Mamori looked the nurse over and stood up, dragging Sena along with her. "I'll be going back with him," she said sternly.

"Very well," replied the nurse, rolling her eyes and motioning for them to follow.

Sena walked slowly, receiving occasional nudges from Mamori to keep him going. If she weren't with them, he would've been out of the hospital by now. But… now he couldn't just run away, especially with her watching. Sena chuckled softly, tightening his grip on Mamori's hand and humming. _Lighten up,_ he told himself. _Just lighten up and will be over before you know it. _

"Alright, here is…" The nurse froze. "Oh, sorry… The doctor must be running over…

"So we're early," muttered Mamori. "And I thought we were late… Or, maybe…?"

"It's a very special patient. It normally comes just once a week, but due to a few private matters, it's here today. It showed up half-drained, and with the doctor's own daughter of all people." The nurse gave a small smile. "I shouldn't say anything but… Eh, you deserve to know some stuff."

Mamori began to press for more answers. "Oh, really…? Why does he come so often? Does he have some rare disease?"

"Maybe," the nurse said slowly, clearly enjoying her position in the conversation. "I guess you could it it…unknown, perhaps? Or maybe…?" She tossed her hair. "Who knows? Who knows? It's a sad creature, didn't want it but got it anyways. Now, I can't really understand it or its feelings, but…I think it understands me." She blushed sweetly, turning light pink.

Mamori grinned. "So he's a looker? How old is he? Is he tall? What color is his hair?"

"And why do you keep calling him it?" whispered Sena.

The door flew open, knocking Mamori and Sena against the wall. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, it drifted back open, releasing the stunned teenagers. Sena was first, and because of that, he managed to catch the glimpse that special patient, running from the room. Tall, slightly bony, and with spiky blond hair… Was it…?

Sena gasped. "H-Hiruma!" The name barely came out and ended with a choke. Was it really Hiruma? Was he the special patient the nurse had been referring to? And why had he been called it? Sena gulped, realizing he might have learned something very dangerous. He shook slightly, lips mouthing the name repeatedly. Then he realized that he had learned something life threatening.

"Sena, time for shots!"

Mamori stopped and blinked in confusion. "Sena-kun?" She smiled and took his hand. "There's nothing to worry about. What do you have to fear?"

"I…" Sena looked down at his feet_. I mustn't tell Mamori-nee-chan, or she'll be in danger… In danger of Hiruma's wrath. _

"Let's go Sena-kun, it'll only take a few minutes…"

"W-what! Nooooooooo!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Darn it, friggin' chibi saw me… _Hiruma growled slightly, eyes narrowing as he charged through the waiting room, bag in hand. Inside the bag was more than just its normal football and schoolbooks, it now held his own personal records, stolen straight from the effin' old man's desk. _Ah,_ Hiruma thought slowly as his voice went up and down in a crackle. _Now I'll finally get somewhere. Che…_ He thought back to Jessie, the old man's daughter. _She thought she knew so much… She thought she knew so much about me…. _

Hiruma burst through the heavy double-doors, panting heavily. The sun shone brightly as if praising his successful return. For just a mere minute, he stopped and admired the orbs beauty. Never had it looked so bright… _Alright, that's done. But how will I get home? _Hiruma snarled a curse under his ragged breath. _Now what…! _

"Hey you… Yoichi."

Hiruma looked up as slowly as possible, almost regretting stealing the files. Standing in front of him with a hand placed sternly of her hip was Jessie. Her anger was clear by the way she was shaking.

"Oi, what shall I call you…? How about effin' woman?" Hiruma smirked and raised his hands for her to see. "You caught me red-handed, friggin' woman… But..." He chuckled and placed a hand on his bag. "You haven't won yet. As long as I have the file, the lead is mine." His grin dropped and was replaced by a tight and rebellious frown.

Jessie sighed. "Oh, you're right indeed. The lead is yours as long as you have that precious file. But what will you gain from taking even just a peek? Much less reading the whole thing? Nothing." She bit her quivering lip. "M-my father…keeps no secrets…especially not from you…"

"Yeah!" Hiruma yelled. "And how would you know! Are you telling yourself that, perhaps?" He began to laugh, and what a laugh it was. High and rising slowly with each cackle. It was a mocking laugh, an arrogant, mocking laugh.

Jessie reached into her pocket slowly, pulling out a shining silver object. "Mr. Yoichi…" She tightened her empty fist and raised the gun shakily, pointing it at Hiruma's chest. "Return the files… now. Y-you are a valuable creature and I wouldn't want to have to kill you just for some papers. And, you're also very important to my father."

Hiruma smirked grimly with his teeth bared and hollow eyes. "I'd like to see you try. You know you can't do it, your dirty effin' liar." He turned around, back now facing the gun-bearing Jessie. "Go on, shoot me. Shoot me or I'll run."

Jessie's shaking quickened as Hiruma's taunts grew nastier and crueler.

"Come on, you know you couldn't even bear it, friggin' woman."

_I… _

"Shoot me, little girl, shoot me and I'll drop dead."

_I'm sorry Hiruma-kun… _

"Afraid, little girl? Shoot the dog dead."

_I saved you because I wanted you to live... _

"I'm waiting, little girl, come on and shoot the doggy…"

…_but now I'll be the one delivering your death…how ironic. _

She pulled the trigger.

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing.

Again, nothing.

"What?" Jessica gasped as she pulled the trigger repeated, each time making her more upset. There was nothing in it. Her own father had sent her out with an unloaded gun, probably knowing as well. Her father… Her eyes snapped open. "You…" She looked at Hiruma and choked on a sob. "Y-y-you knew!"

"Yeah," Hiruma said with a content look on his face. "I'm pretty good with guns. I could take one apart and put it back together with my eyes closed. And…" He tapped his ear. "…this advanced hearing of mine helped as well. I knew it wasn't loaded the minute you took it out. Had it been loaded, I probably would've run."  
Jessie dropped down on her knees, sobbing bitterly. "H-he tried to kill me! My father! He must want me dead!"  
_Yoichi… Hiruma-kun_… _Have you been right all along?_

"Hiruma-san!"

"Oh?" Hiruma looked up and saw a shocked Sena and sheet-white Mamori.

"You almost were killed!" shrieked Mamori, eyes wide.

Hiruma waved casually, grin returning. "Oi, you, effin' manager and freakin' chibi… You're driving me home." He sent one last glance at the weeping Jessica and strode off to join his friends.

_Hiruma-kun… Is this what you've been feeling all along? Betrayal…?_

_A/N: As you call probably tell, I'm a fan of the "break the cutie" trope. And mental breakdowns. I hope this turned out good, I read through it a few times and nothing seemed out of place. I do hope that I'm not rushing this though. I know I've said this in just about every chapter, but the critique is helping me out with this and my other fics. Thank you very much.~LOVE, TeenageNeko._


End file.
